Bloclavia
Bloclavia (officially, the''' Bloclavian Republic') is a democratic country in Eastern Europe. It is a unitary parliamentary democracy, with the exception of the Zwihelsk Territory. This part of the country has it's own parliament and 5% of representatives in the Bloclavian Parliament. However, it is dependent to Bloclavia, is controlled by it, it is represented by it and the republic's army is stationing there. The country is divided into 27 ''skupiecs ''(singular form ''skupiec) which have their own small councils. The nation shares its' west border with the European Federation, south border with Bezikian countries, and the east with fareastern small countries, the largest of them being Byaskoya. Bloclavia is located between two seas - the Battuka Sea from the north and the Khorob Sea to the south. Republic of Bloclavia is one of the largest countries in Europe. The nation is known to having rather poor relations with the European Federation. The reason is, that Bloclavian's western neighbour annexed Kotangen without permission from Bloclavek. The republic was founded in 2867, after banishing the dictatorship government in Lublen. Greater Poland transferred into Bloclavia and the capital was moved to Bloclavek. Merging of three languages (Polish, Ykpaihan and Byaskoyan) followed the beggining of Blokranian language. It is written in two alphabets (latin and cyrylic), what causes many problems within the country. The language demography percentage is: 50,01% Blokranian Latin, 37,33% Blokranian Cyrylic, 0,56% Ykpainian, 4,1% Polish, 2% Biaskoyan, 1% Russian, 4% West European languages, 1% other languages. This clearly shows the country's multilingular inhabitants. Division The country has lasted for almost 200 years so far. Many economical, cultural and political factors decided on its' political division. Bloclavia 'has two levels of division - ''skupiec ''(скyпец'') as the primary and gmina ''(гmинaя'') as the secondary. In total, there are 27 skupiecs and one special territory - Zwihelsk Territory. The capital city - Bloclavek, is the seat of the Capital Skupiec, which is the smallest skupiec of all. The biggest one is the Bylaskoya skupiec ''Skupiecs'' * Capital skupiec - seat in Bloclavek * Lipno skupiec - seat in Lipno * Białagór skupiec - seat in Bielagor * Silesian skupiec - seat in Czerskie * West Pomeranian skupiec - seat in Drawsko * Grudnia skupiec - seat in Grudnia * Melkemburg skupiec - seat in Rugia * East Pomeranian skupiec - seat in Bladislavec * Middle skupiec - seat in Sava * Augustów skupiec - seat in Augustov * Prussian skupiec - seat in Bialtowo * West Latvian skupiec - seat in Klazkiv * East Latvian skupiec - seat in Riga * Zmudian skupiec - seat in Druskaya * Lietuvan skupiec - seat in Vilina * Lublen skupiec - seat in Lublen * Myclew skupiec - seat in Myclev * Bylaskoya skupiec - seat in Kovel * Eastern skupiec - seat in Baranowskye * Middle Ykpaiha skupiec - seat in Tsarniel * Mikolayev skupiec - seat in Mikolayev * Khocim skupiec - seat in Khocim * Dnestriv skupiec - seat in Dnestriv * East Khorovskomorskaje skupiec - seat in Khorov * West Khorovskomorskaje skupiec - seat Novomorske *Rorskaje skupiec - seat in Rór Territories *Territory of Zwihelsk - seat in Zwihelsk History '''Republic of Bloclavia is a modern country located on five historical areas - Poulania, Pomerania, Polesya, Khorovia, and Inphantya. Modern day Bloclavians' ancestors used to live in Polsza, Lituva, Ljatuva, Bialarus and Ykpaiha. That means, that Bloclavia is a country uniting Slavians and Balts in East Europe. The country's history is long, but very interesting. It shows all of the historical factors, which made the country the way it is. The Slavic tribes used to live in the area since the Roman Empire, so that terrain has always been theirs. The key moment in Bloclavian history was creation of Greater Poland - a country consisting of mostly Poland, western Ykpaiha, western Bykaskoya, and part of Lituuva, That straightly led to creation of the Bloclavian Republic. Republic of Poland The creators of the first republlic of Bloclavia were Polish. The Republic of Poland lasted since 1989 until the beginning of the East European Wars. During them, Poland annexed the countries to the east, with cooperation from Russia. However, finally the republic lost the war and had to pay lots of money for the winners. But the territories stayed under their control. In 2185, the country changed their name to Greater Poland and started the proces of Polanization ''- making the inhabitants of Poland's east provinces become Poles. They had to use Polish everywhere, even in private. This led in to forgetting the ''Lituvan ''and ''Byaskoyan ''languages. Due to this actions, Poland was kicked out of the European Union. So the grand country continued its' expansion to the east, northeast and southeast. Because of these actions, the people of Poland despite of '''polonization' became more multilingular - they spoke a large variety of languages. Especially popular became writing Bloclavian in cyrylic alphabet. That started around the XXIII cetury and developed, especially in the easter parts of the country. Greater Poland The new republic - Greater Poland (Велка Полъшая - Wyelka Polshaya) was a country consisting of lots of nations constantly trying to become independent. Its' capital was Lublen. The most consistent were Byaskoya and Ykpaiha. After many fights (see: War of fourteen) east Byaskoya managed to get independence. However, they had to pay Poland a tribute for five years. West Byaskoya stayed with Poland. Greater Poland was afraid of Ykpaihans gaining independence, too. That's why it was decided to make Rusins (Ykp. Рус҆йини Bye. Русяйини҆скё лъуд) languages unite with Bloclavian (Polish). That's how Blokranian came to life. The same language united all three major nations. Most Liituvans left their native regions (nowadays Vilina, Druskaya and Baltovo skupiecs) and headed east. The terrain was colonised by Bloclavians. Greater Poland's aggressive foreign policy led to it's bad reputation amongst east European countries and worstened relations with the European Federation, which succeeded the European Union. Category:Democracies Category:Europe Category:Countries Category:Bloclavia